


Egy csendes nap is tartogathat meglepetést

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, hihetetlen fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Egy csendes nap is tartogathat meglepetést

A mai egy csendes nap volt, most pedig különösen: épp az orosz irodalom gyöngyszemei alkották az éppen folyó óra tananyagát. Még a plafon sarkában leleddző pók hálófonásának neszét is hallani lehetett, már amikor ezt nem zavarta meg a tanár úr mély baritonja, ahogy a diákok számára érthetetlen neveket és még érthetetlenebb dolgokat magyarázott, melyek nagy valószínűséggel csak az ő agyának szüleményei voltak...

Épp ezért, talán nem is olyan meglepő, ha az ember gyermeke, el-elszundikál az óra alatt, főleg, hogy ez volt az utolsó a mai nap...

Akaashi Keiji ellenben semmi hajlandóságot nem mutatott az alvásra, helyette csupán nem figyelt olyan erősen a tanerő érdekfeszítő magyarázatára. Helyette szorgalmasan körmölt a füzetébe, mely tény önmagában bármilyen tanárt boldoggá tenne...

Noha...

A fiú mellett ülő egyik osztálytársa, akinek a történet szempontjából még a neve sem fontos, mikor felriadt felületes álmából, a látszólag mindig éber Keijire nézett, hogy gyorsan lemásolja róla sutyiban az elhangzott dolgokat, melyeket elmulasztott a pihengetésével.

Rettenetesen diszkrét volt, meg is dícsérte érte magát, pont eléggé hajolt oda, hogy lássa, de ne annyira, hogy az feltűnő legyen... És akkor a tekintete végigpásztázta a füzetlapokat. Majd megállt, és még egyszer átfutotta.

Továbbra sem akarta elhinni, de az, amit maga előtt látott, vagyis pontosabb lenne azt mondani, hogy Akaashi előtt, az nem az óra vázlata volt, hanem egy név.

_Bokuto Keiji_. Legalább száznyolcvankétszer leírva. Szívecskékkkel, meg minden egyébbek kiegészítve, mi szem és száj ingere lehet...

Nagyon lassan csúszott vissza eredeti pozíciójába, és nézett maga elé mélyen elgondolkodva, hogy kit is takarhat az a Bokuto név... Nem akarta elinni elsőre, de több, mint valószínű volt az, hogy az csupán egyetlen személy lehetett. Akire Keiji általában Bokuto-senpai-ként hivatkozik.

Ettől még erősebben gondolkodóba esett. Ez _az_ a Bokuto lenne, aki harmadéves, és hírhedt arról, hogy még mindig bedől az olyan ósdi trükköknek, mint az ajtóra feszített nejlon-csomagoló?

Mi a fene?

Most már kezdett komolyan összezavarodni... Nem mintha a Mester és Margarita nem lenne magában eléggé komplikált számára és még most ez is...

Lehet, hogy ezt az egészet nem tudta hova tenni, de a legrosszabb a dologban, hogyha bárkinek is elmondaná, senki se hinne neki. Körbe röhögnék, hogy _Akaashi **Keiji** _ilyen szentimentálisan romantikus dolgot tenne... És nem is tudná hibáztatni érte őket. Ez tényleg olyan valószerűtlenül szürreálisnak tűnt...

Saját maga látta, és még mindig alig tudta elhinni... Ez agyrém...

Akaashi mellette meg csak folytatta az irogatást...


End file.
